


In the Night

by Ver_Sacrum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale moans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver_Sacrum/pseuds/Ver_Sacrum
Summary: In the dark of the night, in the middle of the Park, under the stars ... They could not resist the temptation.This illustration is one of the two with which I have participated in the Zine "They're Switches, Bitches!"I am very happy and honored to have been accepted to work on this wonderful project!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	In the Night




End file.
